The present invention relates to generally a magnetic recording-reproducing device, and more particularly an auto-stop mechanism thereof.
Various types of magnetic recording-reproducing devices including various types of auto-stop mechanisms have been invented and demonstrated. These recording-reproducing devices have a common function in that when a tape is completely taken up in the reproduce mode or in the record mode wherein the tape is transported at a constant speed, the recording-reproducing device is automatically stopped. However, auto-stop mechanism capable of accomplishing various functions other than merely stopping the tape when it has been completely taken up or rewound have not been proposed.